MacLeod (surname)
| gender = Unisex | language = English | languageorigin = 1. Scottish Gaelic 2. Irish 3. Irish | origin = 1. MacLeòid 2. Mac Leóid 3. Mac Giolla Mochadha | family = Clan MacLeod, Clan MacLeod of Lewis | variant = Macleod, McLeod, Mcleod }} MacLeod and McLeod ( ) which cited: are surnames in the English language. Variant forms of the names are Macleod and Mcleod. Generally, the names are considered to be Anglicised forms of the Scottish Gaelic MacLeòid, meaning "son of Leòd". However, in some cases the names can also be Anglicised forms of the Irish Mac Leóid. Another origin for the name, according to late 19th century Irish genealogist John O'Hart, is from the Irish Mac Giolla Mochadha (commonly Anglicised as MacGillicudy). One of the earliest occurrences of the surname is of Gillandres MacLeod, in 1227. There are two recognised Scottish clans with the surname: Clan MacLeod, and Clan MacLeod of Lewis. The earliest record of a clan member from one of these two families, using a form of the surname MacLeod, occurs only as early as the 14th century. People with the surname MacLeod, McLeod *A.A. MacLeod (20th century), Canadian politician from Ontario *Anna MacGillivray Macleod, Scottish Professor of Brewing and Biochemistry *Aileen McLeod, Scottish National Party MSP *Alan Arnett McLeod (1899–1918), Canadian recipient of the Victoria Cross *Alexander McLeod (1796-1871), Scottish-Canadian sheriff acquitted of murder charges in connection to the Caroline Affair *Alexander Samuel MacLeod (1888–1956), Canadian artist *Alistair MacLeod (born 1936), Canadian author *Ally McLeod (born 1931), Scottish football player and manager *Andrew McLeod (born 1976) Australian Rules footballer *Andrew MacLeod (born 1966) Humanitarian Expert and CEO *Bryan McLeod (born 1974), Canadian politician from Manitoba *Charlotte MacLeod (1922–2005), Canadian mystery fiction writer *Clarence J. McLeod (1895–1959) *Cody McLeod (born 1984), Canadian professional ice hockey player *Colin MacLeod (1909–1972), Canadian-American geneticist *Cynthia H. McLeod (born 1936), Surinamese novelist *Dave MacLeod (born 1978), Scottish rock climber *Debbie McLeod (born 1972), Scottish field hockey goalkeeper *Donald Friell McLeod (1810—1872), British Lieutenant Governor of Punjab *Donald Kenneth McLeod (1885–1958), British Army officer with the British Indian Army *Duncan Stuart McLeod (1854–1933), Canadian politician from Manitoba *Duncan Lloyd McLeod (1874–1935), Canadian politician from Manitoba *Erin McLeod (born 1983), Canadian soccer player *Fred McLeod (1882–1976), Scottish-American golfer *G. Scott MacLeod (born 1965), Canadian multimedia artist and film director *Gavin MacLeod (born 1930), American actor *George MacLeod (1895–1991), Scottish churchman, founder of the Iona Community *Haggis McLeod (contemporary), British juggler and comedian *Henry Dunning Macleod (1821–1902), Scottish economist *Herbert McLeod (1841–1923),British chemist *Iain MacLeod (disambiguation), several people **Iain Borb MacLeod (1392–1442), Scottish clan chief **Iain Ciar MacLeod (1330–''c.1392), Scottish clan chief **Iain Norman Macleod (1913–1970), British politician *Ian R. MacLeod (born 1956), British science fiction and fantasy author *Izale McLeod (born 1984), British footballer *James Macleod (1836–1894), Scottish-Canadian pioneer and RCMP commissioner *Jenny McLeod (born 1941) New Zealand composer *John James Rickard Macleod (1876–1935), Scottish biochemist and co-discoverer of insulin *John George Macleod (1915-2006), Scottish Physician and writer of medical books *Keith McLeod (born 1979), American basketball player *Ken MacLeod (born 1954), Scottish science fiction writer *Ken McLeod (born 1948), American Buddhist teacher, writer, translator *Lyn McLeod (born 1942), Canadian politician from Ontario *Malcolm MacLeod (disambiguation), ''several people **Malcolm MacLeod (clan chief) (1296–1370), Scottish clan chief **Malcolm MacLeod (scientist) (1882–1969), British scientist **Malcolm MacLeod (politician), politician from New Brunswick, Canada **Malcolm Macleod, former Rector of the University of Edinburgh *Mary MacLeod Trump, (1912–2000), Scottish-American philanthropist, mother of Donald Trump. *Mary McLeod Bethune (1875–1955), American educator *Moira MacLeod (born 1957), British field hockey player *Nathanel William Hamish Macleod (born 1940), British Financial Secretary of Hong Kong 1991–1995 *Neil McLeod (politician) (1842–1915), Canadian politician from Prince Edward Island *Neil McLeod (field hockey) (born 1952), New Zealand field hockey player *Nicholas McLeod (fl. 1868–1889) Scottish businessman and missionary *Norman MacLeod (disambiguation), several people **Norm MacLeod (born 1904), an Australian rules footballer **Norman MacLeod (1812–1872), a Scottish churchman and writer [son of Norman Macleod (Caraid nan Gaidheal) below] **Norman MacLeod (Canadian businessman), a president of the Liberal Party of Canada **Norman Macleod (Caraid nan Gaidheal) (1783–1862), a Scottish churchman and writer **Norman Macleod (journalist) (born about 1967), a Scottish television presenter **Norman MacLeod of MacLeod (1812–1895), the 25th chief of Clan MacLeod *Norman Z. McLeod (1898–1964), film director *Sir Reginald MacLeod of MacLeod, the 27th chief of Clan MacLeod *Roderick Macleod (disambiguation), several people **Roderick Macleod (Alberta politician)(1959–1963), Canadian politician **Sir Roderick Macleod of Macleod, the 15th chief of Clan MacLeod *Rory McLeod (singer-songwriter) British folk singer-songwriter *Rory McLeod (snooker player) (born 1971), English professional snooker player *Roshown McLeod (born 1975), Former American Basketball player *Samantha McLeod, Canadian actress *Sarah McLeod (born 1971), New Zealand actress *Sarah McLeod (musician) (singer) Australian singer, former frontwoman of The Superjesus *Scott MacLeod (disambiguation), several people **Scott MacLeod (1914–1961), United States government official **Scott MacLeod (ice hockey) (born 1959), Canadian ice hockey player **Scott MacLeod (rugby union) (born 1979), Scottish rugby union footballer **G. Scott MacLeod (born 1965), Canadian multimedia artist and film director *Shane McLeod (born 1975), Australian news correspondent *Stuart Macleod (magician) (born 1982), Scottish magician *William MacLeod (disambiguation), several people **William Cleireach MacLeod (1365–''c.1402), Scottish clan chief **William Dubh MacLeod (''c.''1415–1480), Scottish clan chief People with the given name ''Macleod, Mcleod *Norman MacLeod Lang (1875–1956), a Bishop of Leicester. *Norman Macleod Ferrers (1829–1903), a British mathematician and university administrator. Fictional characters with the surnames MacLeod or McLeod *Colin MacLeod, character from Highlander: Vengeance the animated movie *Connor MacLeod, character from Highlander movies and television series *Duncan MacLeod, character from Highlander movies and television series *Quentin MacLeod, character from Highlander the animated series *Sarah MacLeod, character from Highlander the animated series *Owen MacLeod, character from Highlander the game *Justin McLeod, character from the film The Man Without a Face *Claire McLeod, character from Australian Television Show McLeod's Daughters *Tess Silverman McLeod Ryan, character from Australian Television Show McLeod's Daughters *Jodi Fountain McLeod, character from Australian Television Show McLeod's Daughters Similar names *McCloud References Category:Anglicised Irish-language surnames Category:Anglicised Scottish Gaelic-language surnames Category:Clan Macleod Category:Scottish surnames Category:Surnames derived from patronyms Individuals with that surname but no separate page See also External links